Hate and passion equal love
by MoonlitSilhouette17
Summary: Hermione needs experience, and who else is better to teach her than the Slythrian sex God himself.Things happen,new feelings erupt and they start to ask questions? What can their hate and passionate lessons lead up to? ADULT CONTENT
1. The propositon

'Teach me please' were the only three words I wished to say to say to somebody. It was hard being me, being seventeen, in heat, and without experience. My mother always told me that purity was a gift hat I would only give to the one I married as a wedding present. To me virginity wasn't a gift, it was a curse. I was constantly horny and even though Ron was my boyfriend, I had no knowledge of sex and would always shy away before anything close to it would happen.

Ron was a wonderful boyfriend, and even though he was cheating it was only my fault, I just couldn't let him love me. I didn't want love; I wanted experience, adventure, and pleasure, passion, and suspense beyond comprehension. The thing was, where do I get it and from who?

Draco Malfoy is the guy, number one Slytherian Sex God of Hogwarts. Being Head Girl had its amenities, like seeing the Head Boys body every morning. We fought for the bathroom, and cursed each other to no end, but he had the experience I so desperately needed.

With his platinum blonde sexy, messy hair, over six foot five tall physique, muscular, erotic, and the God of Sex that just fits the position.

* * *

Ginny was most helpful with my problem, but not in that way.

"So, what do you think?" I asked skeptically as we sat together eating lunch far away from other ears.

"Why, Malfoy? I mean Hermione, you are so beautiful and flawless, I'm sure my brother won't mind that your inexperienced." She was trying hard to keep me from doing something stupid, like giving away my virginity to someone who hated me and would hurt me and never think anything of it again.

But I wanted him to be the one to teach me, he was the best. I saw him every night with a new girl, and even had to listen to how much pleasure he made her feel wishing I could feel that way.

"It's not like that I just don't want Ron to be my first. He cheats on me, and even though I said he could because I wasn't ready, it still means I would be having sex with him when he has done it with other girls." I replied surprised by my choice of words, I didn't want to have sex with Ron because he was tainted and I was pure.

"Hermione it's the same thing if you had it with Malfoy as well, and he has been in bed with half the girls in the six and seventh year." Ginny raised her voice and then lowered it, not realizing their conversation had elevated.

"I know but he's more experienced and if he teaches me, then I can use it on Ron and not feel like I'm his possession and he taught me everything I know. The point is, I want someone to compare my experience with." I said and then Ginny smiled.

"Okay 'Mione, but I'll only help you if you promise to be careful. I have and idea."

* * *

I hoped the plan would work, but I trusted Ginny enough to go through with it.

So, here I was in Draco's chambers, leaning against his tall bed post facing the door. My body only covered in a deep green, sleek, sexy, satin bra, with lace trim and designs, and a rhinestone in the middle, and matching thong underwear. On top of that I wore a black satin robe which only emphasized the green bra and knickers I wore under it, make you want to see more, and along with some black heals that made me taller for him. My hair fell down to my waist in dark, silken curls, and I thanked Ginny a life time for doing this for me. She had to admit I was a completely different Hermione, More exotic and sexy, perfect student material for Draco.

When I heard footsteps on the stairs, I hoped to Gods he was alone. It would be embarrassing to be seen in such state when he already had a girl at arms, but no, not like this. I felt irresistible, and by far confident of my body, and knew this was something I needed to do for myself and chickening out was too late.

The door creaked open, and the good news was he was alone, and the bad news is, what the hell do I do from here?

He turned on the light in the room and began to move towards the dresser when his eyes set on me. He stopped, eyes going high and the shock and surprise on his face switch on as fast as the light. I almost smiled but I remembered only sexy girls-I mean women-smirk at the one they seduce.

"Granger?" He asked almost wondering if it was me, and also why I was here, half naked in his room.

He stepped towards me, eying all the way, but no lust expression, just confusion. Did I look stupid? Did he have a bad day and the timing was wrong? Why was he not ogling me, I was here in my freakin underwear, he doesn't need anymore explaining then that.

"I have a proposition for you." I said smoothly and as sexy as I could muster. He tilted his head and raised his eye brows. His blonde bangs covered half his eye and he smirked digging his hand in his pocket. His white button up was un-tucked and the first three buttons were undone, I counted. He was by far the most handsome, tall, and muscularly sexy man I'd seen, and now I wanted him more than Ron. No, I wanted him to teach me.

"Really and what might that be Miss Granger?" Then at that moment I realized if I was to stand around in my underwear with him, he would no longer call me Mudblood, and I kind of like that power I got. I was too sexy for him to even thinking of calling me an insulting name.

"Well, I need you to teach me." I stated.

"Teach you what exactly?" He questioned again, the famous smirk never leaving his face, oh how I loved doing this, making him play my question seduction game, but soon I would have to get down to business.

"Sex." I started and then continued as I pushed myself off the post and started to walk slowly towards the bed. "I have no experience of sex in my body, and I need you to help me. No strings attached just a lesson and experience I can use."

"Why me?" The little sentence questions were beginning to make me nervous and annoyed.

"Who else is better fit for the job than you? I am willing to give you my purity in return of experience. What do you say?" I asked coming forward to stand in front of him.

Moments passed and his face stayed the same, still sexy and delicious.

"I accept."

**I never realized how easily it is to write one chapter at a time because I'm used to doing it all right there in one sitting. I plan on continuing this story and would love to hear some ideas or constructive criticism about this chapter so I may fix it in the next one. I will update soon, and even have more ideas planned so it's going to get real good. If you liked this chapter you can also read my other fanfiction 'Autumn Moonlight', and don't forget to REVIEW.**


	2. Lesson one

Chapter 2

I admit I felt a little ridiculous because when he paused I thought surely he'd say no. Malfoy was utterly sexy standing their in front of me and I knew I was too or he wouldn't have said yes.

Those three words opened a new door in my life, one that would be more adventurous, with passion and real life experience, not some childish couple that would only have sex with each other and get married and have no other sex life experience to compare it to.

"When do we start?" I asked tilting my head in a sexy way I remember Ginny doing while flirting with a seventh year last winter. I kind of felt stupid that I had to get ideas on how to be sexy from her and she was younger than me and had already had a sex life I could never imagine, not like I want to imagine that when I'm dating her brother.

"I'm free tonight." Draco walked over to the door, and I thought he was about to leave me when he turned around bangs sliding to the side again. "You coming or not?" I followed him.

We only walked like three feet before he stopped in front of the bathroom, and curiosity came into my mind. Before I could ask he opened the door, "Here Granger, is your first lesson."

We both walked into the master bathroom and all I noticed were the mirrors, because I was in them. The first glance into the mirror and my self confidence boosted up like a rocket to the moon, I felt and looked beautiful. No wonder Draco said yes, not like I was being conceded but when you spend your whole life covered up in robes and bushy hair, you could never think you'd be as pretty as I felt now.

"Okay, I want you to take off your clothes well, underwear." He ordered in a complete professor-like way. I turned to him swiftly as he sat on the bench seat by the wall, facing me and the mirrors on each wall around me. "Except keep the high heels on, I can work with those." He smirked even more.

"You want me to what?" I raised my voice and it echoed off the walls.

"Strip off your garments Granger; it's a part of the lesson. You need to become comfortable with your body and that means actually seeing all of it. From there I can point out your good spots and bad ones." He explained as if he was teaching potions.

Had he really been with so many girls that doing something like this was easy for him, actually giving his time to teach a female how to have sex and not want to just _do her_ and be done with it. Well we did have our agreement.

I nodded to him and obliged, but doing it slowly. I brought my hands to my side and clutched the edges of the silk robe and pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor beneath my heels. His facial expression changed slightly, but when he met my eyes it quickly disappeared and went back to a blank face.

Then I reached to my back and undid the notches on my silk green bra and first took the straps off and then let it fall to the floor altogether. The cold bathroom air hit my breast and I could feel they were already pert, but my eyes stayed on Draco and his face that was half shadowed by his platinum bangs. I could not read his expression, so I continued.

My fingers hooked into my sides and I slid the silky thong (which I'm sure he could see my bum from the mirror behind me) down my thighs and claves and over my heels, and the last fabric on my body touched the floor.

I was completely naked in front of Malfoy, and cold, but since my body started heating up the coolness felt kind of good.

I took a moment glance at the mirror and then my self confidence boost again, almost flying to Pluto. I was beautiful now, and with the heels sexy, but every one of my curves spoke to me, thanking me for showing them off.

Draco stood up, and started to casually walk around me, analyzing me with his arms folded. I loved the mirrors because I could keep an all around surveillance on his expression.

He touched my long hair, "Always keeps this down while having sex, men like to have something to grab onto." He said and then continued to circle me. His tall frame still reached six or seven inches more than me, and that was plus the heels.

"Flawless skin all around, soft, clean, and in shape." He ran his fingers along my back, my hair moving at his motions and skin rising with Goosebumps.

"Long legs, perfect for wrapping around with and holding onto. Delicious looking bum and soft for cushioning while ramming into from behind." I gasped slightly as he grabbed my bum and squeezed and then I jumped a little when he slapped it.

"Nice flat stomach, which emphasizes your breast which are nice, full, and pert." He cupped them gently and I stifled a moan.

"All around Granger I give you a ten. Perfectly flawless, but that's only part of it. You have the body, but no moves." He explained.

"We will continue this tomorrow evening. I think you should soak in what you've learned." Then he walked out. He actually walked out after only five minutes, when I thought he would surely take me tonight. I groaned and picked up my things and walked to my room, glancing at Draco's closed door as I passed.

* * *

"So you still a virgin Hermione" Ginny asked me quietly at breakfast while Ron and Harry were talking about Quitach loudly with the others.

"Yes actually. Your plan worked and he's giving me lessons every night, but surprisingly he's taking things slow." I explained to her and her mouth opened. I smiled and forked some hash browns.

"Really? I would have found him as the type to take advantage of someone like you." She read my exact thoughts.

"Me too, but he didn't, he was actually quite helpful in making me realizes things about myself. He analyzed me and told me good things and said I was perfectly flawless and he gave me a ten." She mused at the way I was going on about my _lesson_ with Draco as if it was one of my academic courses on ancient ruins.

"Well finally someone made you realize how beautiful you are, and it wasn't even your boyfriend, it was your enemy."

Ginny had a good point, a very good point.

**Hey It's me, Evelyn. I updated quick just for you guys and even have more ideas for the next chapter, but I still need some help and would love to know what you would like to happen, and I do take constructive criticism as you know if you have read my other story. Don't foget if you like this one than read my fist story Autumn Moonlight, which is a one-shot. Well, thanks for reading, and I'll update soon, maybe tomorrow.**


	3. Lesson two

Chapter 3

I finished up the last of my potions essay and rolled up the parchment and got up to leave. It was a quarter past eleven and I finished just in time to go to the common room and change for the Quidditch match. I rolled my eyes as I stuffed my book and essay in my hand at what Ron had previously said earlier this morning.

"_Hey Hermione, you coming to the match in a bit, or are you going to spend all Saturday in the library reading?" He asked at breakfast just as he was getting up off the bench, a plate lay in his place completely licked clean. _

_The way he said it was taunting and sarcastic, but since I was used to it I said I would be there of course to support him and Harry. With a rough kiss on the lips he left with the other boys._

It's not that I spend all my time in the library working and reading anymore. I come here to relax and get away from the hectic drama and gossip of Hogwarts. I never liked spending all my dear time with kids my age huddled around me to where I can't inhale my own air. The library was always quiet and mostly vacant, and an ideal place for alone time. I admit I do have my luxurious dorm room and half of the common room, but I feel too cramped. It's either there, the library, or a nice run along the black lake.

My thoughts took a forced break when I saw two teens up against a wall clinging to each other as if they would die any minute. I would have thought it was romantic with all the passion until I saw trestles of red.

"Ron." I said more appalled than a questioned. I hoped at that minute he hadn't heard me but of course he did and turned hastily around to glare at me.

The moment hit me as if I ran right into a wall of red bricks. Why was I dating him?

"Hermione" He said in surprise and shock ran through his face till it disappeared with a faking smile. This smile was a lie, a cheat, and completely different then the real smile Ron used to give me before all this occurred with us.

Lavender Brown peeped carefully out from behind Ron, but she was still pressed up against the stone wall. Disarrayed hair, swollen red lips, and the school skirt we girls had to wear was raised up to her hip bone revealing a pair of ugly bright yellow panties that reminded me of a lemon.

So this is what I was being taught for, to be another whore for Ron to bed? Draco has been with more, but at least he didn't have a girlfriend to commit to. Again, it hit me, harder and faster than the speed of light, and it actually didn't hurt when I realized it.

I didn't care. I just simply did not care anymore.

A smile reached my eyes and I kind of felt giddy. "Bye, enjoy your game Ronald. Oh and Lavender, maybe you should consider getting more pastel colored underwear before you blind your victim and he can't see how much of a whore you really are." I suggested, almost laughing with glee at my epiphany. She gasped and I never thought I'd see someone's mouth open so wide in such shock. I turned on my heel, my thigh length skirt twisting with me as I walked away.

"I thought you were okay with this, we had an agreement." Ron shouted angrily behind me, "Does this mean were over?"He added a bit more melancholy than the first. I didn't want to shout that I already had a bigger agreement then this, but I decided on a better way of getting across my words to him.

I stopped in my place and turned around, "What do you think?" I smiled once more and walked quickly away and towards the corridor that led to the common room still smiling.

* * *

I was even happier when I returned to the common room and no one was here. Draco was probably with his friends or maybe even headed towards the match that was going to be in a half hour.

I took the initiative to go to the bathroom and change, when the frame opened and in walked the blonde. I blushed, the way he looked, so sexy and mischievous made me think of last night, but I hid it not wanting him to see me so venerable than I already was.

He stepped to me like he walked through the door expecting me to be in this exact spot when he arrived just moments after me.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Was the most unexpected thing I thought to hear him ask?

"I was getting ready for the match so-"he cut me off emotionless and his stoic attitude was a little different then his snooty, and hate toward me all through are school years. "Cancel." He said and then walked up the stairs to his room.

I followed, "Why?" I called after him knowing he could hear me.

"We have a lesson to do Granger, and an agreement. I don't feel like wasting the days away watching boys play ball while I could be doing much better things, like helping out the Golden girl." I watched him use his wand, whispering incantations I could not hear.

A few pieces of cloth appeared in his hands and I knew immediately what they were and he handed them to me and told me to go change.

* * *

I stood in front of him for the second time in two nights, half naked.

The lingerie consisted of a black lacy bra and a satin bow placed that was preventing my breast from falling loose, very sexy. The bottoms were just a lacy skirt to match the bra and was attached to transparent stockings and of course my heels. The only catch of the whole outfit was the air that flowed between my legs because it had no underwear on it, only the skirt covered my most private part.

Draco was loving every minute of it as I could tell, dressing me up like his little toy doll. "Now Granger, be sexy." He ordered and stood leaning against the bed post I leaned against last night, and almost in the same manner.

I didn't no what he meant so I decided to wing it. I stepped slowly in a line towards him reaching to my breast downwards over my flat torso and lower, and on my hands journey upward it lifted up the skirt but before you could catch a glimpse it dropped back down.

I stalked towards him like a predator during predation, about to feast on my prey. He smirked and nodded, "Very well, but can you do it while I'm sitting down?" And walked over and sat on the bed.

Before I realized what my body was doing I stood in front of him about a foot away, turned around and bent down. My arm strolled down my leg all the way to the ankle, my body in a full bend over directly in front of Draco and his gasp assuring me of how well I was doing yet again. When I stood back up covering my bare bum and possibly my other frontward genital region depending on how far I bent down to let his eyes roam and I turned back around facing him.

I wrapped my legs over his waist, adjusting quickly to the feeling and especially the annoying heels which I decided to kick off. I leaned down and started to trail kisses along his neck, inhaling secretly the most wonderful smell of musk and aftershave I loved more than any other smell and then whispered in his ear. "How was that?"

I leaned back to get a look of his face. "Like a bloody pro" was all he answered before ending the lesson. I realized that I had never done anything like this in my life and here I was doing it in front of Draco and I didn't feel one ounce of embarrassment the entire time, I was confident and well _sexy. _Draco made me feel good about myself and by far the most intese intimacy I'd ever felt before.

As I exited the room a minute later, I heard a fait whisper, "Bloody hell" that sounded an awful like Draco's voice.

Who knows, it could have meant anything, but what I did now, is that I was getting closer and closer to falling for Draco.

**I think I'm loving the way it gets more and more intense with each lesson, but next time your in for a treat. The next chapter gets a little more dirty but also emotional. I would love to hear more ideas that I could use and constructive criticism to fix any problems I may have. Pease review and keep in touch with my next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
